This invention relates generally to the art of apparel and, more particularly, to an improved article of male underwear.
A variety of underwear structures have been available in the prior art for normal wear by males. These types of underwear are generally of the "jockey" type or boxer type. A variety of modifications have been made to such structures in order to alleviate sexual malfunction disorders. Such types of devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,772 to Taylor C. Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,234 to P. M. Larson. Other underwear structures, however, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,822,807 and 2,139,532.
While such structures are complex but effective, they have not addressed the problem of improving the comfort and prolonging the comfort to the wearer.